


Take You up on That

by Bombastic_Argle_Bargle



Category: 7 Seeds
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Post canon, Pregnancy, Rebuilding Society, time skip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24069472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bombastic_Argle_Bargle/pseuds/Bombastic_Argle_Bargle
Summary: Semimaru always told himself he wasn't father material and Botan is beginning to think she's getting to be too old to be a mother. Perhaps it's true, but they're certainly not going to let anyone decide this for them, but themselves.
Relationships: Asai Semimaru/Saotome Botan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> Like every fanon obsession I have, this idea started with a rather mundane scene in the show (1x11) and has since spiraled in my brain into a full blown headcanon... I can't say the pairing makes much sense anywhere but up in my noggin', but I figured I had to try and share a little bit of my thoughts on this after days of it rattling around in my brain. It's not polished or pretty, but there's going to be some sex so stick around maybe?? 
> 
> Also for context, this takes place at some point post the end of season two where Semimaru is at least twenty-five and Botan is in her early to mid-thirties.

“I know,” Semimaru breathes heavily between thrusts, “I know this is for a… purpose, but damn, it’s hot.”

A chuckle brushes airily by Botan’s lips, but it doesn’t last. With a sharp thrust from Semimaru, she gasps and clutches his forearms. She isn’t coming, not yet, but she’s getting awfully close. 

He’s surprisingly good at pleasuring her, given his general lack of experience, but there’s a zest to his enthusiasm that leaves her keening even after they’ve finished, and today is no exception. 

Her orgasm washes through her like a tidal wave, giving way to a guttural moan. He’s coming too, she can feel, and she squeezes her thighs around his waist, pulling him as close as she possibly can. 

He’s lean, but has become surprisingly strong since they first emerged in this new world, and he holds their weight against the rough grain of the tree bark for several minutes while they both recover. 

Botan can already feel the newest scrapes along her backside beginning to sting, but they don’t bother her in this post coital bliss. Eventually, when she’s let down from her perch, Botan asks Semimaru to wash the cuts out with water before she dresses. He’s not obligated to, it's not a part of their arrangement, but he does so with surprisingly little grumbling. 

“We should head back soon,” Botan sighs when he’s finished.

Shrugging on his pants, Semimaru nods, reacquainting himself with his things. 

She can tell the heady rush they shared is beginning to wear off as they prepare themselves for the return. An uncomfortable silence spans the empty space between them as they make their way back, a mutual itch growing ever larger in the back of their minds.

_ Is this it? Is it going to work this time? _

Unfortunately, there’s nothing they can do, but wait.


	2. The Announcement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back one and all... it only feels right to show how S and B got to wanting to be parents in the first place, so here's the first incidence in S's past that got the wheels turning... Enjoy!
> 
> P.S. I'm still trying to nail down S's personality on paper so please let me know what you guys think as we go along! I really want to improve where I can.

_ Three years prior... _

Semimaru and Natsu have elected to bring fruit back to the village for the weekly communal dinner. The young orchard planted outside their community has finally begun producing and Natsu insists they must make the most of this new resource. Semimaru is happy enough to accompany her, but he’ll be damned if he’s going to be doing any of the work here or back at the village. 

“You know Natsu,” Semimaru says, winding up for a teasing, “I’m not sure we should be making a pie with these. Don’t you think your clothes are getting a little tight around the middle?”

Natsu pauses briefly in her work to look him in the eye, “... I’m pregnant.”

“Wha-” Semimaru yelps. It’s as if the weight of the orchard is coming down on him. He can’t fathom how Natsu can breathe, much less resume her work, under the pressure of it, “Who-- Who’s ass do I have to beat?”

It spills from him ungraciously, but honestly, and it brings a soft smile to Natsu’s face. Of all the things to ask, Semiaru will never know why he chose to start with that one, but it humors her and she answers it all the same, “Oh, no one, Semi. I’m actually kind of… glad about it.” 

“But Natsu,” his body flails angrily, “It’s dangerous! So many things could go wrong. You won’t be able to move as fast, you could get hurt, you could-”

“Die, I know,” her voice is quiet but steady as she finishes his sentence, “It’s a risk but, isn’t everything in this world? I don’t want to forego being a mother just because I’m scared something will go wrong. Something already has, that’s why we’re here isn’t it? I don’t want to die Semimaru, please don’t think otherwise, but I’m not going to be afraid to start living my life any longer. None of us know how much time we have left, and this is part of how I want to spend mine.”

There’s an impermeable silence between the two of them when she finishes. Semimaru wants to scream at her some more, he wants to jump up and down until she convinces him that this has all been a part of an elaborate prank, but for all the things he wants to yell, he knows there’s no point. 

It’s already done. 

“I think we have enough fruit for now,” Natsu notes, lifting the brimming basket of fruit. 

“... Yeah, we do.” Semimaru agrees solemnly, taking a side of the handle, “Natsu?”

“Yes?”

“I guess... congratulations are in order?”

“Oh? I suppose they are,” Another soft smile broaches her lips, as if he’s said something unexpectedly kind. 

It’s what one’s supposed to say, but it doesn't feel as joyful as it should. For either of them. And Semimaru knows that even if he's upset, and even she's happy for this… they're both petrified by what’s to come.

_ 'Please don't die…'  _

Semimaru pleads privately in his head. He isn’t sure if he’s directing this prayer to Natsu, to God, or to the universe itself, but he prays that somewhere out in the expanse, someone’s listening...

_ ‘Please don’t let her die…’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will undoubtedly reveal good old dad soon, but for know I'll leave that a small mystery for y'all. I hope that's all right!


End file.
